Ce que voient les maraudeurs
by ocechan
Summary: Descriptions mêlées d'humour des maraudeurs par les maraudeurs. Recueil de drabbles, mon premier sur les maraudeurs. Venez lire!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:**Les personnages sont la propriété de JKR

**/!\ Blabla à lire /!\:** Me voici donc avec un recueil de drabbles sur les maraudeurs cette fois. Il y en a cinq de prévu. Pas ou presque de Slash. Absolument pas de lemon. Bonne lecture!

**.oO0Oo.**

_Vision de Sirius par Remus:_

Sirius Black n'est pas aussi simpliste qu'on pourrait le croire au premier abord. Ce n'est pas seulement un playboy bouffi d'arrogance qui collectionne les conquêtes et les cœurs brisés, et qui n'a d'autres occupations que de faire exploser le record de détenues en une années ou de faire perdre un maximum de points à sa maison.

Ce qu'il faut savoir de Sirius Black, c'est qu'il est un ami sincère et dévoué. Bien sûr si vous appartenez à la gente féminine ou faites partie des Serpentards, il ne vous reste plus qu'à prier pour le salut de votre âme, parce que vous allez souffrir, croyez moi. Cela est encore plus vrai si vous vous nommez Severus Rogue, alias Snivellus ou l'éponge graisseuse.

Il ne faut pas croire non plus que parce que vous ne le voyez pas travailler il n'est pas doué pour la magie. C'est simple, il n'étudie que quand ça lui plaît, c'est-à-dire quand la magie peut l'aider pour ses coups foireux en tout genre. Il connait vraiment beaucoup de sortilèges, et c'est une matière dans laquelle il excelle, ainsi que la métamorphose, ayant réussit à devenir un animagus.

Le fait qu'il soit un animagus est d'ailleurs la preuve que Sirius est un excellent ami que je ne remplacerais pour rien au monde. Étant un loup garou, je ne peux pas côtoyer d'êtres humains les nuits de pleine lune, et il n'y a donc personne pour m'empêcher de me mutiler. Mais lui a eu l'idée de se transformer en animal pour être avec moi, et depuis je ne fait presque plus mal, et j'arrive à mieux m'accepter.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'un jour vous l'avez vu avec une perruque affro sur la tête et imitant un éléphant accompagné de James dans la grande salle que vous devez en déduire que c'est un imbécile. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez surpris James en serveitte à l'heure du dîner à cause du fait que Sirius lui ai volé ses vêtements après un entraînement de Quidditch que c'est un mauvais ami. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a publié "Le plaquage pour les nuls" qu'il est irrespectueux de la gente féminine. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il a fait perdre cent points en une nuit avec James pour s'être introduit dans les dortoirs des Serpentards pour changer tous les dentifices par une potion qui fait tomber les dents que c'est un crétin qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser au dépend du classement de sa propre maison.

Ne jugez pas trop vite.

**.oO0Oo.**

Le prochain: _Vision de Remus par Sirius._ Le style sera plus... Sirusien! XD

**Review ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews! La suite de suite ;)

**Et si vous aimez ce que j'écris, je vous conseille ma meilleure fic "ne déclare pas sa flamme qui veut" elle vaut le coup!**

**.oO0Oo.**

_Vision de Remus par Sirius:_

Remus, Moony pour les intimes. Il est exactement ce qu'il parait être: sérieux, gentil, serviable, le parfait gentleman. Mon strict opposé en gros.

Moony est toujours -ou presque- sérieux. Il voue un amour fou à la bibliothèque de l'école qui est je cite "le paradis sur terre" à ses yeux. Elle ne l'a jamais déçu une seule fois, elle a toujours été fidèle et présente même dans les moments les plus difficiles comme lorsque l'on a un devoir particulièrement ardu à rendre en potion. Mais c'est un ennemi à mes yeux, car elle nous vole notre Moony, le privant de la chaleureuse caresse du soleil, alors que sa peau en a tant besoin.

Les seuls moments où on arrive à l'emmener avec nous pour jouer un mauvais tour aux Serpentards ou à Rusard c'est quand cette maudite bibliothèque est fermée. Cela réduit considérablement le nombre de blagues auxquelles il participe.

Moony n'est pas seulement sérieux, il est aussi très gentil. Il est gentil avec absolument tout le monde, même Snivellus! Si c'est pas de la gentillesse ça! Mais moi ça m'énerve qu'il soit gentil avec tout le monde parce qu'on est obligé de le partager, et quand c'est pas la bibliothèque qui nous le réquisitionne, ce sont les filles, ou encore ses réunions pourries de préfet auxquelles il assiste pour faire plaisir, alors qu'à chaque fois il s'ennuie ferme.

Sa gentillesse va de pair avec son côté serviable. Si je n'étais pas là pour envoyer bouler tous les parasites qui lui tournent autour, il se verrait contraint d'assister à des tonnes de réunions à la place de personnes ayant la flemme d'y aller, et ferait les devoirs de tous les Gryffondors. Désolé les gars, mais seuls les maraudeurs ont le droit de voir la copie de Remus avant le prof!

Malheureusement, le fait d'être un loup-garou l'empêche de se rendre compte à quel point il est génial comme être humain. Parce qu'il est un loup une fois par mois, il s'imagine qu'il vaut moins que les autres, qu'il n'a pas le droit au bonheur et qu'il devrait être rejeté par tous. Et bien moi je ne suis pas d'accord! Ce n'est pas ce que l'on est une fois par mois qui doit influencer ce que les gens pense de nous le reste du mois. Il n'a jamais demandé à être un loup-garou que je sache! Et franchement, il y a beaucoup de gens qui sont pire que ce qu'il est pendant la pleine lune.

Moi je dis, Moony, c'est un ami formidable qui nous aide toujours quand on est dans le pétrin, et surtout quand on a pas fait nos devoirs parce qu'on étaient trop occupés à faire perdre des points à Gryffondor.

**.oO0Oo.**

Qu'est ce que vous pensez de ce genre de OS ? Ça vous plait ? J'espère que oui!

Le prochain: _La vision de Sirius et James par Remus._


	3. Chapter 3

**Blabla:** Merci à toutes pour vos reviews! Voici le troisième drabble de ce recueil. Bonne lecture!

**.oO0Oo.**

_Vision de James et Sirius par Remus:_

Il y a plusieurs façons de voir ces deux clowns. Mettons nous à la place des élèves de ce château: Pour eux, James et Sirius sont insouciants, de par leurs blagues stupides, qui visent encore et toujours les Serpentards, comme la fois où ils ont brûlé toutes les robes des dits Serpentard, ou encore quand ils ont redécoré leur salle commune aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Ils paraissent aussi insouciants par le fait qu'ils fuient comme la peste tous les lieux culturels non obligatoires de ce château, et des environs aussi d'ailleurs. Vous ne les verrez jamais dans une librairie, même pour acheter leurs livres de cours, car ils iront plutôt voir leurs parents pour cela. Et les seules fois ou vous les verrez à la bibliothèque, c'est soit qu'ils cherchent de la documentation pour un nouveau mauvais coup, soit parce qu'ils veulent me voir, en général pour me demander quelque chose. Ils sont aussi concentrés sur le Quidditch et les filles, ne parlant presque que de ça avec les farces qu'ils ont faites ou vont faire, ne sont pas concernés par la montée en puissance d'un mage noir dans le pays, ils sont bagarreurs et ont un sens des priorités different des autres personnes, fonctionnement par l'estomac et le rire avant d'utiliser leur cerveau. Ils passent aussi pour des gamins, de part le niveau intellectuel digne d'un maternelle de quelques unes de leurs blagues, comme lorsqu'ils ont posé un coussin péteur sur la chaise de Mc Gonagall, ou les surnoms qu'ils ont dénichés pour les profs et autres adultes: mini Flit, le boss de fin -MC Gonagall-, Dumby, le concombre constipé -Rusard-,le paillasson -Mis teigne-, etc.

Ils vous diront aussi qu'ils sont égocentriques, dragueurs, et qu'ils semblent amoureux de leur corps, passant leur temps préocupés par leurs cheveux, prenant à outrance soin d'eux.

Je suis bien entendu d'accord avec ces différents aspects de leur personnalité, mais je rajouterais le côté attentionné de James, toujours prêt à aider et venger ses amis quand ceux-ci ont été la cible de Serpentards ou quand ils ont des problèmes de coeur, même si ses conseils dans ce domaine servent à voir la direction dans laquelle il ne faut surtout pas aller. Si james vous donne un conseil, faites l'inverse, et vous pouvez être sûrs que ça marchera. Je parlearais aussi du côté dévoué de Sirius qui n'a pas hésiter à devenir un animagus pour m'aider vu que je suis un loup-garou. Je vous parlerais aussi de leur côté attendrissant, quand ils sont curieux de comprendre une chose moldue dont je leur aurais parlé, à la suite de mon cours d'étude des moldus. Et, choses improbable, ils ont aussi un côté sérieux, même s'il est très rare de le voir, parce qu'ils ne l'ont que quand ils mettent au point une blague particulièrement retord, et qu'ils font généralement ça à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Ce sont donc des amis que je n'échangeraient pour rien au monde, même si je préférerais qu'ils nous laissent un peu plus d'eau chaude.

**.oO0Oo.**

**REVIEWS ?**

Prochain: V_ision de James par Sirius._


	4. Chapter 4

**Blabla:** Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté avant, mais en fait j'ai complétement oublié cette fic, et je n'avais plus de chapitres d'avance donc... Ne me tapez pas! Donc voilà le chapitre quatre. Il en restera deux après celui-là. Bonne lecture! Et merci pour ceux qui me laissent des reviews! Ça me fait énormément plaisir!

**.oO0Oo.**

_Vision de James par Sirius:_

Ah, James. James et moi, c'est une grande histoire d'amour. Ou plutôt une grande histoire d'amitié, parce que franchement, j'aime énormément James, mais je préfère me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie plutôt que d'essayer d'envisager ne serais ce qu'une seule seconde de ma vie de l'embrasser. Non vraiment, il y a des choses que je ne pourrais pas faire avec lui.

Mais revenons à notre amitié. Il faut bien dire qu'au moment où j'ai posé le pied dans le Poudlard express, je me demandais si j'allais pouvoir trouver une personne que je pourrais légèrement apprécier. Si j'avais su qu'en plus cette personne serait un Gryffondor... J'aurais foutu le camp en Sibérie.

Mais en fait les Gryffondor ne sont pas aussi stupides que je le pensais (et le fait que maintenant j'en sois un m'a fortement aidé à penser le contraire, étant donné que je me trouve très éloigné des crétins, eux et moi n'avons rien en commun, pas un seul gène, que dalle, nada, niet.)

James et moi, on se ressemble énormément. On sait tout de suite à quoi pense l'autre, ce qui est fichtrement pratique pour improviser une bonne vieille farce de derrière les fagots. Une compréhension de l'autre comme la notre ne se trouve pas souvent, même chez les plus proches amants. On a donc le positif sans le négatif, aucun relation physique. Franchement, je dis, les relations physiques entre nous, ce serais vraiment... Bizarre, et cela voudrais dire qu'on n'a pas bu que de jus de citrouille, mais une potion extrêmement forte. Plus que très forte, même. Bref.

On va commencer par ses défauts, par contre, si vous le voulez bien. (enfin ce n'est pas comme si vous avez le choix...) Et oui, ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon meilleur ami que je ne lui trouve pas de défauts, bien au contraire même. Tout d'abord, cette obsession plus que ridicule envers cette Lily Evans, qui si je la trouvais amusante au début, me gonfle plus qu'autre chose maintenant. Lily par ci, Lily par là, j'en fait même des cauchemars! Je vois des Evans partout! Elles me pourchassent avec de bâtons, montées sur des dragons à tête de James qui crachent des petits Snivellus. Traumatisant.

Autres défauts: il se prend beaucoup trop au sérieux, c'est assez hallucinant. Vous le verrez se pavaner devant le miroir du dortoir, c'est tout un spectacle. Chaque matin, c'est la même chose, pendant cinq minutes, il se fait un monologue vantant ses qualités physiques, morales etc. Aucune modestie! Ca m'étonne même que ses chevilles ne soient pas gonflées, parce que là on frôle vraiment le ridicule (et on l'atteint chaque matin). Il a aussi tendance à faire les meilleures blagues en solo, sans même envisager de m'inclure dedans, et il garde de la sorte tous les honneurs pour lui! Non, mais, vous y croyez vous ? Ca vous indigne, n'est ce pas ?

Passons à ses qualités maintenant. Je reconnais qu'il en a beaucoup. Tout d'abord, c'est un ami exceptionnel, sur lequel on peux toujours compter, avec lequel je suis sûr de pouvoir laisser libre cours à mon génie créatif (je parle ici des farces que l'on peux faire à toute personne vivant dans ce château, bien entendu), car je sais qu'il me suivra pour n'importe quoi. Il est aussi très ouvert d'esprit, et accepte tout de ses amis, du moment que ceux ci sont heureux. Attention, si on tue quelqu'un, bien sûr qu'il nous en voudrais, mais il a parfaitement accepté le fait que Remus et moi étions ensemble, il a aussi parfaitement accepté le fait que Remus soit un loup-garou, et il m'a suivi pour devenir un animagus.

Bref, vraiment, James et moi, nous nous entendons vraiment très bien, et je mesure la chance que j'ai de l'avoir. Mais parfois, j'ai vraiment envie de l'avadakaveriser, surtout quand il nous pollue avec ses histoires sur sa préfète qui me sort vraiment par les oreilles!

**.oO0Oo.**

**Reviews ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blabla:** les chapitres de ce recueil se font attendre dites donc XD Voici l'avant dernier!

**.oO0Oo.**

_Vision de Sirius par James:_

Sirius Black, Sirius pour les intimes (donc les filles qui ont partagées son lit pour au moins une nuit, rarement plus de toute façon) ou Paddy pour les amis (nous, les maraudeurs, héhé), est, pour traduire notre relation à tous deux par de vulgaires et simples mots, mon meilleur ami. Mon presque frère, pourrais je même dire. Oui, presque, parce que l'on ne partage pas le même sang (du moins pas à un degré proche, mais on a plus ou moins le même sang, vu que nous venons tous deux de familles de sang-pur). On s'entend comme chaudron en foire, si vous me passez l'expression. C'est même d'ailleurs assez effrayant parfois, parce que l'on arrive à comprendre les pensées de l'autre, et l'on finit mutuellement nos phrases . **(1) **C'est effrayant, parce que cela veut dire que l'on se ressemble dans notre mode de pensée même! Et je ne suis pas un gosse qui agit comme s'il était pourri gâté, comme si tout devait lui tomber tout cuit dans le bec, et qui méprise l'existence des gens qui sortent de son cercle plutôt réduit de proches. Rah, ça non!

Mais parlons plutôt des secrets inavouables de Sirius. Les qualités, tout les monde les connait, il est beau, beau, encore beau et... Un peu doué en magie et en Quidditch. Une peu seulement. Bon, d'accord, il est même très doué. Mais sûrement pas plus que moi! A mon niveau, à la rigueur. Mais pas plus.

Ses secrets inavouables donc. Il faut savoir que Sirius une peur phobique des coccinelles **(2)**, qu'il aime courser miss teigne quand il est sous la forme d'un chien, qu'il ne sait toujours pas faire ses noeuds de cravate, et surtout, surtout ( cette nouvelle va causer un choc irrémédiable à toutes les jeunes filles amoureuses de Sirius, soit un bon paquet, c'est moi qui vous le dit) il est _amoureux_, et d'un garçon qui plus est! Je vous rassure tout de suite, ce n'est pas de moi dont il s'agit, Merlin merci, vous nous imaginez, Sirius et moi, se bécotant devant la vieille Mc Go ? Et bien moi non, bande de perverses. Non non, il s'agit (juste) de notre loup-garou personnel, j'ai nommé Remus Lupin, bien entendu membre des Maraudeurs. Mais un membre à temps partiel, car comme il est préfet (et surtout qu'il a l'âme d'un préfet) il ne cautionne pas toutes les blagues que nous faisons, Sirius et moi.

Ah! Merlin! J'allais oublier de vous parler de cela. Il faut savoir que la plus grande qualité de Sirius, c'est de me suivre à 1000 % dans mes projets délirants. L'inverse est d'ailleurs vrai, aussi.

Bref, pour finir, Un véritable ami, comme il en existe peu, sur lequel je sais pouvoir compter, jusqu'à ma mort (qu'il envisage d'ailleurs souvent de provoquer lui-même, car je crois qu'il n'aime pas trop que je lui parle de Lily de temps à autre. Moi je dis rien quand il veut me parler de Moony! -Oui, enfin, hum, si, peut-être un peu... Rôh, hein, d'abord, Lily, elle est plus jolie que Remus, et elle a plus de poitrine!-)

**.oO0Oo.**

_Le prochain et dernier: Vision de Remus par James._

**(1):** Oui, il s'agit bien de momo et moi, Natho XD

**(2):** ceux qui ne l'on pas lue, allez voir ma fic "Ne déclare pas sa flamme qui veut" et reviewez XD

Mine de rien il est assez long ce drabble XD

**Review ?**

**Océ, le concombre en terre sadique.**

**P.S:** Rejoignez le Parti du Yaoiste Sirmusien, pour la réintroduction des SB/RL FRANCAIS dans leur milieu naturel, à savoir . En anglais, il y en a 309 pages, et nous, seulement 24! C'est une honte!!! Militez!!! (Les anonymes sont aussi les bienvenus, of course!) les membres, petite pub sur votre profil!


	6. Chapter 6

**Blabla:** Enfin un nouveau chapitre de cette fic! Elle vous avait manqué ? La voilà! C'est le dernier, profitez bien!

**.oO0Oo.**

Que dire de Remus ? Ce n'est pas qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, au contraire, notre petit Moony est un être très complexe (presque aussi peu compréhensible qu'une fille parfois, c'est vous dire) mais passer après Sirius... C'est dur. Mais bon, on va dire que ça m'arrange. Comme ça, je vais vous parler des deux. Quand on parle de l'un, l'autre arrive automatiquement dans la conversation. Toutes les filles de Poudlard ont été partagées entre un moment de tristesse et d'hystérie pure quand elles ont su que ces deux là sortaient ensemble. Il faut croire que leurs gènes d'amoureuse transie et celui des fan girls en puissance sont codominants, d'où des réactions partagées et... Très bizarre, surtout quand on a un mélange des deux. Vous savez qu'on pouvait s'étrangler par des pleurs et des cris hystériques ? Je dois avouer que moi non plus.

Donc. Revenons à nos moutons, ou plutôt à notre loup. Remus est quelqu'un de très sérieux, et l'on pourrait penser que cet aspect de sa personnalité le rendrait rasoir, inintéressant au possible ? Et bien non mesdames et messieurs! Il arrive à être sérieux ET intéressant! Avec ma Lily chérie, c'est le seul qui réalise -et il fallait au moins ça pour faire partie des maraudeurs-. De temps en temps, il participe à nos blagues, malgré son âme de préfet (qu'on arrive à corrompre non sans mal avec du chocolat, mais pas n'importe lequel, de la bonne qualité, il ne se laisse pas abuser comme ça le petit loup) et ça vaut toujours le coup parce que c'est quand il est là, accompagné de son très grand intellect (on est d'ailleurs à l'étroit sous la cape à cause de cela) on réussit nos plus beaux coups, comme lorsqu'on a transformé la grande salle en patinoire géante (idée prise dans une magnifique fic, Lettres de McGonagald, traduite par lucyinthesky4 et écrite par KMG).

Non vraiment, c'est un chouette gars, très mignon (je vais me répéter, mais comme pour Sirius je préfère Lily) surtout très gentil (il sera toujours là par nous filer un coup de main pour nos devoirs) et malgré son problème de fourrure (non ce n'est pas un cause d'un lapin en manque de carottes) mais plutôt un rapport avec une plein lune, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire) je le considère comme un de mes meilleurs amis, et jamais je ne le laisserais tomber!

**.oO0Oo.**

Et voilà, ce recueil est fini, bouclé! La vache, pour une fois que j'en fini avec un XD sur les six que j'ai en cours... J'espère que ça vous a plu, une petit review pour fêter une fic enfin arrivée à terme ?

En tout cas merci pour tous ceux qui m'ont mis en favori, en alerte, et d'avoir laissé des reviews!

**Océ, le concombre en terre sadique.**


End file.
